Light his darkest hour
by Autobot AfterShock
Summary: A Prime that fell from grace, encounters a Prime that was grace herself (warning, violence and gore) "you're a fool if you think you can change me femme" "and you're a fool. If you think. You can break me" she assured
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I am on an app called IFunny, there is a transformers fandom on there, I met a lot of awesome people, as the fandom grew we eventually started getting sparkmates into the picture. and one shipped couple who are just one of my favorites ever are Nova_Prime, and Solus_Prime_Lightblast. Solus is well known on this site so you will see her reviewing. **

**Her and Nova are my bestest buds and my whole inspiration for this story, all the credit goes to them, I am just adding twists and stuff they don't know about, I am like that ;) Solus did the Summery/description, Nova created the title, thanks guys! this is for you.**

Planets have fallen and burned under his powerful servos, whole civilizations have knelt to his rule, and day by day, he gets stronger. More powerful, the power and furry was a drug, one he feasted on, and will not give up now or ever, not with fight still left in him.

He has become very successful. Nova Prime has conquered countless planets with an Iron servo, and he will continue this, for his power was at his peak. The tainted prime smirked, would Optimus Prime ever get to this point? Oh pit no! And yet the newer prime tried to stop him from his travels. His philosophy will spread, and it will continue to be magnificent! Everyone will know, and bow down to the Cybertronian race, for they are the superior race!

But despite all the power, he sat on his throne made of the flesh and metal of his conquered enemies, lonesome. But what could he do about that? Conquering more planets will solve this, the violence brought great pleasure to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of his pathetic guards.

"excuse my interruption lord Nova" the servant bowed. Nova looked angrily at him, he should crush the pathetic Cybertronian life form at his feet.

"well since you're in here, state your business and leave me" he hissed at the guard. The lowly guard was now more nervous than before.

"we found a family in the resistance of this planet" Nova raised a brow ridge. Interesting.

"bring them in" he ordered, the shaky guard gave a curt and nervous bow before running just outside of the door. Him and 5 other guards returned with a red femme creator and a red and yellow child, both were making a great effort to squirm out of the guards grip. The sire was probably killed, not Nova's problem, the powerful Prime couldn't care less in fact.

Nova got off of his throne, and stalked over to the femme and her youngling, making them both scared, this made him smile internally. Even the guards that held the squirming resistance members became nervous, reminding the prime how pathetic these beings are.

"so, you are part of the resistance" he stood right by the femme, smiling darkly at her shaking. The youngling was too small, probably couldn't even talk yet, so he wasn't worth Nova's precious time.

"we aren't part of the resistance, b-but we are staying with th-them" she looked ahead, not making eye contact with him in fear of him breaking her.

"we have no intel" she said quickly. Nova gave a mock frown of sympathy.

"no intel on where our friends are at?" he stayed close to her, all but breathing down her neck, he watched tears well up in her optics, sliding down her cheeks and crashing to the floor. He watched them with pursed lips, he was getting through, he would get everything she knew. if she knew nothing, well, that was just too bad for her.

"n-nothing. I swear" the femme thought this was helping her, still refusing to make optic contact, but it was difficult to stay strong, stale energon overwhelming her senses, reminded her of how many bots this terrible mech vanquished.

"well, that's too bad for you now isn't it?" He believed her, she probably had nothing useful for him. He stood up straight in the dim light of the throne room.

"so I guess that means we just kill you both, starting with the youngling" Nova shrugged, this wasn't the first family he has killed, and it won't be the last, Nova will complete his mission, no matter how many lives it takes!

The goddess looked down at the mortal Cybertronian sadly, his intentions were true at the beginning, and then he became tainted. And now he was lonely on his throne, it took her a long time find the mech again, the poor tainted Prime. She use to watch him quite frequently, but one day she felt strange energy off of him, and he was clouded from her vision, but she saw all the wrong he has done.

She watched from her heavenly perch as some of Nova's guards brought in a family, her spark fell, she watched with a tense frame. She would not give up on this mech, she knew his fate, it wasn't good, but she still saw the light in his spark, she wanted to bring it out, she wanted the tyrant to see it as well. She won't stand by as a prime gets consumed by dark hatred, especially considering Nova's fate after he is consumed. Solus Prime has seen it, and it won't be in his favor in the slightest.

She closed her optics tightly, he ordered the family to be executed, starting with the youngling. No, this needed to be put to an end.

Nova watched as his weak guard hesitated, the youngling squirmed and screamed for his mother and the mother did the same to her young. It was music to his audial receptors, he was waiting for the silence to be made, instead to his disappointment and irritation, there was another interruption.

A femme calmly walked into his throne room, the massive doors making a deep bang as she shoved them open. who was she? How dare she! How dare this mere femme come into his throne room and taint the air! Her face plates held a calm determination, not only did she interrupt him, she underestimated him! Even after he conquered her planet! He will make everyone here pay for their resistance and insolence!

"Nova Prime. You will release them" Oh Nova couldn't wait to crush her confidence and break her. The powerful mech moved back to his throne, looks like his entertainment just expanded, but, it will end shortly.

He sat down as if bored, he examined the femme, she was lean but well built, she looked right off of the assembly line actually. Her armor was a polished metallic magenta color, but she wore a lot of upper class warrior armor, very impressive armor, it was all custom. Her ranking must be high. This will be interesting indeed, Nova leaned back to relax, let the show begin, before he got bored and just killed them all by himself. Guards and all.

"Guards, take care of all these pests" he sneered.

"starting with our new guest" he growled. The femme didn't seem fazed at all, in fact she expected it, she took her sweet time taking out her weapons. Two small blades they were energon blades, not easy to come by, the blue glowing blades had delicate accents on them, the handles were elaborate pearl color with gold. Nova wanted to snort, she thinks she can take his guards down with two fancy energon butter knives? This will be amusing.

But since she was brave and good enough to make it by his defenses, he will do her a favor and make her offlining swift. He watched a couple out of the five guards he had in the room surround her, she will probably beat them, but when his disposable minions are offlined he will fight the femme. The guards surrounded her, she stayed calm, as if patiently waiting for one of them to make the first move.

One attacked her from behind, she turned around with speed and grace, trapping his arm between one of her blade and her wrist. And nicked his neck with her blade, he fell immediately. His guards were weak! Another went for a strike, she stabbed his arm and threw him at the guard next to her. The remaining guards that held the family members went after her.

Nova raised an optic ridge at the action, she may even be worthy to fight him. She might last a few minutes, maybe. But right now he will just let her finish off his guards, this femme perked his interest. To the point where he didn't even care when she finished off the rest of the guard in the room and told the family calmly to flee.

"stop your reign of terrine now Nova" She requested, not even venting hard, that little fight was a mere warm up to her. The evil prime smiled, and took out his massive blade, it was almost the size of him and it was bigger than her.

"my blade hasn't tasted energon in a while femme, a whole couple days, guess you will be a refresher" he slowly stomped over to her, towering over her. His wings making him look even bigger, he stared into her optics, looking for her fear to feed off of. He didn't find fear, he found, sympathy? Sorrow? Who was this femme? How dare she look into the face of death and not fear him!

He went for a fast and powerful slash to her side, she deflected it, and looked at him as if scolding him, a lot of things made him mad, but this infuriated him.

Now he raised his blade above his head and brought it down on her head, he hit metal, but it wasn't her armor. She crisscrossed her blades and caught his attack looking at his optics still, she didn't even looked strained, Nova attempted to push his blade down to her helm. It didn't even budge, it was not possible, no femme could be this strong!

Nova wouldn't admit it, but he was becoming unsure, he pulled his blade back and sent fast strikes her way, she calmly blocked them with her small blades. Nova backed away, he has never run into this problem before, how?

"Nova prime, I am not here to scare you, I am here to prove to you that there is still good in you there is still hope for you. I ask that you do not throw it away, you use to be true, you can be again, I will help you" a mix of emotions flashed through Nova, some he hasn't felt in a long time, fear, uncertainty, but he welcomed his anger, it was the most familiar.

"you will never convert me back to my state of weakness!" Nova roared, he in turn pulled out his Ion blaster and shot at her spark from the distance. He expected to see her mangled and scorched frame after the smoke cleared, instead he saw her in perfect condition her blades pointed to the side and the ground scorched next to her. She deflected his shot! She will probably kill him now, but he will give her everything he's got before that point.

"think about my offer to help you, a little bit more, please" she stood straight and sub spaced her twin energon knives. She turned her back on him and left his throne room, Nova couldn't believe this, he didn't know what to do.

The only one that has compared to power was Optimus, and even he couldn't fight like that. The tainted Prime sat down, still in a mild shock. This was a dream, that was it, it was a dream, there was nothing else to it, this was just not possible explanation.

He shifted on his throne, uncomfortable for the first time in a long time, who was that femme, did he know her at some point and time? How did she know he was a force of good at one time? He would remember if he ever saw her, she was powerful, and power like that doesn't slip his notice. Then how could she of known him?

It was clear the tyrant has overstayed his welcome, it was time to leave this planet and move on to another one. He heard rumors of Optimus Prime stationing himself on the planet earth. Maybe that would be the best place to take over next, he needed to make his greatest stand before someone more powerful would make an attempt to stop him again.

Nova looked at the lifeless husks of what use to be his soldiers, and narrowed his optics. All of them only had mere cuts, no fatal gashes or wounds, were her blades poisoned? That was the only other probable cause, either way, their bodies were a nuisance to look at and he was sick of it. Nova was about to order some more guards to take the lifeless heaps away, when one of them started to stir. Nova prepared himself, did she turn his men into mindless zombies that would attack him? One sat up and held his head, he was heavily groggy.

"wh-what happened" Nova gave a low growl. How dare this peasant lowly soldier speak to him with such formality? The soldier looked up at him and realized and remembered what went down.

"L-lord Nova! I apologize greatly! I did not mean such disrespect!" the Prime sneered.

"remove yourself and your mechs out of my sight!" by this time the rest of the guards were beginning to come back online and begin to get up quickly, in fear of angering their master. But before all of them could leave he growled for one's attention, he received it.

"and you, tell our captains to prepare for flight, we leave tomorrow" Nova hissed. The soldier looked like he was about to argue, but instead he thought better of it and raced out of the room. Tail between his legs like a common, scared, cyberhound.

The dark prime stood up, he will sleep the rest of the night off in his private quarters. He got up and began to walk to the other side of the base in deep thought, about the mysterious femme. She was full of wonders, full of power, and as he lay down he sent a silent hope that he would not cross blades with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry guys! Been busy, life be all like: want to update your story? hehe, nope. anyway I would like to thank another one of my Ifunny buddies for helping me out. Dude is a transformers pro, Shockwave don't let that get to your head -_-' never going to live this one down. I would like to thank Shockwave_ from IFunny, he has given me lots of information and ideas, and has helped the story go along. so thanks bud. and a WARNING! things start getting bloody or energony (I guess) in this chapter. Just a heads up, enjoy guys!**

Morning came, Nova made his men keep working throughout the night, none of them got a wink of recharge, instead they were getting ready to go off planet. Nova sat in his seat on the ship, facing the massive windshield at the head of the ship in the command center. They were behind schedule he would slaughter some of the insolence, but he needed all of them, to move this along faster. He wanted off this strange planet!

Solus prime watched in disappointment, he was running away. He used to be so brave and loyal, the darkness that consumed him was effecting him faster than she realized. And his new plan take over earth was not what this mech was made for, she had to stop him and bring him to his senses. She had to show him what his true potential is, she will not allow a prime to go down this path, not a descendant. The ship finally took off, she waited patiently, she would pop up when it was too late for him to turn around.

Nova feared her, she did not like that, she was not use to being feared, people that she has helped would thank her and keep her close to their sparks. But this mech didn't want help, but he needed it more than she has ever seen, even more so than Megatron. And she is going to help him, his fate of eternal darkness would not come into fruition on her watch!

The ship was now in space, she will just wait a few hours, they had a very long journey, and she had to be patient. But she had to act too, before this mech made a grave mistake, the goddess watched from the heavens. Time passed more quickly down below so she would just have to wait and sit patiently.

The dark king stroked his chin, clearly deep in thought, he couldn't stop thinking about the incident yesterday. Or the line of them anyway, she was strong enough to overthrow him, she used some weird poison on his guards that they eventually recovered from. She was strong but was weak with her power, if he could control that then-

"err, Lord Nova?" one of the minions at the command station cautiously swiveled his chair and stood up straight to confront his leader.

"what" Nova asked with a minimum of enthusiasm.

"the guards have informed me that they have captured a stowaway on floor F, do you wish for them to bring the prisoner up here?" Nova rolled his optics and leaned back in his chair that overlooked the front of the ship.

"I will look into it later, for now, place him in the brig" Nova held on to his temples with one hand, only two maybe three hours of travel and they already had a stowaway. He wondered how long before he would get an assassin, it was never a trip without one of those, oh well, he had fun capturing them and torturing answers out of them.

Nova pulled his hand away from his face to look up in time to see small portions of rock hit the ship, no big deal, although they would scratch it up, it could withstand it. maybe he could get some of the newer slaves on earth to repair and repaint it. An evil smile graced his lip plates, he was excited already.

The alarm system sounded, bringing Nova from his thoughts oh for the love of Primus what now? He glared at one of his mechs, demanding an explanation.

"it seems we are going through a meteor shower sir, it isn't very big so with maneuvering on our captains' part we will be out of this cluster in mere moments sir" he assured. Everyone felt the impact as a massive meteor slammed into the ship.

"send a team to make sure there is no damage" Nova said with a monotone voice, heavy boredom. He heard multiple quick foot falls as a team ran to inspect the damage the meteor caused.

Nova awaited the report on the meteor, minutes passed by, Nova tapped his fingers on his armrest, waiting for the report.

"Lord Nova, they found the meteor, they said it didn't cause any serious damage due to a strange hollow property" Nova acknowledged the report with a nod and waved off the mech back to his station. He heard someone announce the door was closing. The meteor was of no concern to him now, he could now focus on the blank bore that was space, it was getting too boring.

Nova was heavily irritated and bored, nothing else to it, this was not usually a good combo, especially for his prisoners, the mech watched the windows for a little longer. Finally he decided that said boredom was too overwhelming. It was time to cause someone some pain, now that he had some new metal to torture, most of the prisoners were either dead or too beaten up to get a good reaction from. They sure didn't build frames and central processors like the use to, so weak and easy to break and crumble.

Nova stood from his impressive chair overlooking space, he decided not to tell his crew where he was going off to, why should he? His wings lightly flowed to the side as he turned the corner and walked out of the control room, getting to an elevator. The contraption brought him to his wanted destination: floor F, he stormed from the elevator getting to the jail in mere minutes.

"go make yourselves busy elsewhere!" Nova ordered once in the prison. All his guards quickly cleared out, to not suffer his wrath, not to mention the weak minded fools were too pathetic for Nova's type of fun. Once alone, Nova turned to the cell of the new prisoner, and confronted it.

"Show yourself" he hissed.

Out of the shadows stepped a familiar Magenta figure, Nova froze, realizing it was the femme, the femme that has haunted him since his first encounter.

"a-are you Lord Nova?" now the dark prime was confused. This femme was scared of him. The one in his throne room held confidence, strength, and his biggest notice, great power. This femme was pathetic, squirming under his firm glare.

"you are the blasted femme from yesterday!" he boomed. She flinched under the power of his voice, she should, she should know her place.

"I-I am sorry my lord. I do not understand" she said with a low voice, laced in fear.

"you know exactly what I am talking about! Do not try playing dumb with me!" he growled, again she coward from his fury.

"Please! I lost my memory, I have no idea what is going on, I regained consciousness outside of your ship, I didn't know where else to go, please forgive me!" Tears began to form in her optics. Pathetic, this was most certainly not the femme from yesterday, unless she was trying to trick him, that possibility seemed likely, but why? What information did she want, whatever she was, He will find out.

He dropped the wall of energy that contained her and gripped her wrist, she let out a yelp, pitiful, he will have fun getting answers from her. He slammed her into a chair and put a cuff on her to hold her, she tried to push it off of her wrist, becoming overwhelmed with fear.

"Stop squirming and answer my questions!" he demanded lowly, she stopped her struggles looking up at him shyly and uneasy.

"I will answer all that I can Lord Nova" she fidgeted with her hands. She was cooperating? This most certainly wasn't the femme from yesterday!

"who are you and why are you here?" he got close to her face, making her revert her gaze to her shackled hand.

"w-well, I remember my name, Lord Nova. It is Lightblast, I am really sorry to tell you, but I don't remember anything from yesterday, I just came online, saw your ship and boarded" her twitching was getting very irritating to Nova, maybe if he chopped her hands off.

"I am so sorry I don't remember! I would tell you if I did! Honestly" she was begging for mercy. It made Nova want to be all the more ruthless, she squirmed under his glare.

"so, you don't remember anything?" Nova queried an idea formulating in his processor.

"n-no, nothing, I swear to you Lord Nova" she promised. Nova thought for a moment, if one of his scientists in the lab could figure out what makes her tick, her power and strength could be his. It would be some time consuming procedures, but as long as he got her abilities, it would be worth his time, effort, and resources.

Nova stood, and grabbed Lightblast by the back of her neck, his optics scrunched together and she squinted her optics as he released her shackled hand and all but drug her back to her cell. The wall of energy materialized. The white and red mech turned around and walked out, traveling back to his chair. His wings twitched with slight excitement, making it back to his chair was a quick journey, the second he got back to his rightful place on the ship he ordered one of the crew members to bring the femme to the lab.

His scientist would probably thank him for the new lab rat, when he harnessed the energy she withheld, he would be able to rule the earth with ease. The plan could not fail, he could already see the look on Optimus Prime's face when he took over the primitive planet. He would enslave them all, he would rule over it all! He changed positions in his seat, making his plans, when a figure walked up to him.

Lightblast stayed in her cell, remaining calm, she has fought and been in a lot worse, she would just have to hang in there. The doors of the large prison opened, she stayed where she sat, the less attention she brought to herself, the better. The wall of energy holding her in her cell died down, why were they coming in here? Were they going to interrogate her more? Her frame tensed but she gave no struggle as they slapped cuffs on her. and pulled her arm forcing her to stand and follow them.

"wh-where are you talking me" she was getting good with her fake stutter.

"keep moving femme" one of the guards gave a sturdy smack to her back, he'll pay for that later. They walked through the doors and got on an elevator. Alright, this did not seem right, what were they planning on doing? Massive doors came up fast, regardless of the length of the hall way. When they opened, everything came together in Lightblast's mind. Nova was going to try to harness her power for himself, it was physically impossible, unless she granted it to him. But this procedure was still going to hurt.

They led her past a bunch of strange creatures in the lab, all of them heavily guarded, they were all mutated, she could feel it in their life force. Organic or not, she could feel it, she wanted to help them, but that would blow her cover, and she could not have that. Not when earth was at risk, and the prime's fate, she would just have to hold out until she could make him understand how much she wanted to save him. She would get to him, she had to!

Finally they reached an end of the tunnel of mutated creatures, to a door, one of the guards opened it and gave her a solid nudge to move forward. They made her sit on the table, then forced her shoulders down so she was lying flat, this was not going to be good. Cuffs rose from the table and clasped around her wrists and ankles, it made her flinch with surprise, she calmed down, accepting her fate.

The doors opened, revealing a large purple mech, he came in and came close enough to be optic to optics with her, she moved her head back. She knew this mech, she has seen what he has done, she has seen his devastating work, this experience just got all the harder.

"Shockwave" Lightblast did not like how this turn of events was going.

"yes, Ex Decepticon scientist, I joined Nova's crew for the lab after Megatron perished, I can expand my research, and don't have to follow the ignorant fool: Starscream" the mech clarified, he walked past Solus to a table that held a variety of saws and cutting tools. The room Solus was being held in was smaller, but held every device of torture she has ever seen, or just about, she has seen a lot.

Shockwave turned around from the table and came back with a saw, it was a circular table saw kind of design, the teeth of the tool taunted her. Solus turned her pain receptors off, it was risky to do this, for anybot, even a goddess, it enables you to catch a virus considering your pain receptors are connected to you firewalls. But this pain was going to be excruciating, something she couldn't just take, but she would do what she had to.

The saw started up and he walked towards her she looked away but could hear as the teeth of the saw began to split her chest open, fractional pieces of her armor flew off and sparks lit up the slightly darker room. The smell of energon filled the air and she knew by the sound that the saw was going deep, down to her core.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, two chapters in one day, think of this as an apology for not updating in over a month, more enegon spill in this one too, just a heads up. ok? ok. Imma go sleep now. Buonanotte!**

The mech that was foolish enough to confront Nova revealed a knife and attempted to stab him, the large mech grabbed the pathetic assassin's hand. Twisting the knife out with little to no effort, he crushed the fool's hand, making him fall to one knee. The mech managed to loosen the dark Prime's grip and run, Nova watched him, dissapointed, he sat back down, this was a stressful trip already.

"Stormreaper" Nova sighed, his second in command came up to him.

"what is it you wish of me Lord Nova?" the burley mech asked.

"find that pathetic excuse for an assassin and kill him for me, do not fail me" Nova sneered. Stormreaper was the only one Nova sort of trusted, the mech originally gave Nova the idea to venture on his own to spread his influence to other planets.

"I will find your assassin Lord Nova" the large black, red, and purple mech assured, he took a couple troops with him and they raced to go find the assassin. Nova watched as they sped through deep space, the massive ship had speed, but the journey would still take some time. Maybe seeing how the experimentation on the femme could make the time pass by a little faster, maybe by only a couple hours, but it was better than nothing.

Nova got to his feet, urging his wings into a massive impressive cape, it flowed behind his red and white frame as he gracefully strolled down the halls, passing a few of his crew. He didn't know their names, but then again he really didn't care, they said their greeting, he simply ignored them. He closed in on the lab doors, pressing a keypad the door opened, and he stalked through the massive lab the experimental hybrids clawing, scratching and screeching him. There air was stale and smelled like waste and energon from the bazaar creatures.

He opened the door to one of the many experimentation rooms, and barged in, on the table, was the femme, Shockwave was still cutting into her. She made eye contact with him, her optics sad, then she looked to the other side, Nova rolled his optics and looked at Shockwave.

"how goes the progress Shockwave?" he watched as the one eyed scientist

"exquisite Lord Nova, I have learned of her abilities, but have yet to figure out how to harness them" Shockwave announced in is usual monotone vocals. Nova gave a curt nod with his helm.

"excellent Shockwave, keep up the good work" Nova watched as Shockwave ripped open some of her armor.

Blackness consumed the whole ship, the power was somehow cut off, the power tools and equipment shut off abruptly creating an uneasy silence, it was not good to be flying around in space with no energy source in your ship. This trip was just running into ruts at every corner. Some of the lights turned on in the lab, thanks to the small backup generator.

"continue your research Shockwave, I will go see who messed up" Nova informed as he began to walk out of the room. Nova ensured himself that the experiments remained in their cages and boxes, he opened the door of the lab and looked down both hallways before stalking down the hallway to the right. He kept his footfalls quiet, but one such as him doesn't just sneak around, what if the assassin was up to this? Stormreaper usually did his job well, but there is a possibility he failed, the dark being heard an echo of footsteps and he came closer to a corner.

Nova prime charged his weapon, the assassin shall die, as he turned the corner he aimed his gun at a large group of his men. With a sigh of irritation as he lowered his weapon onto the ground, calming some of the soldiers slightly.

"what caused that power surge and why is it not being fixed?" Nova growled, the guards stiffened.

"we think the assassin is behind this" one of the guards quickly offered

"is it being attended to?" Nova asked through clenched denta at the idiots standing before him.

"of course lord Nova, we were sent to look for you to ensure your safety" Nova rolled his optics at this, he could fight better than all of them combined and he didn't trust any of them anyway.

"get out of my sight and fix this!" he roared, they all scurried away, their pedesteps echoing in the large halls of the ship. Nova sighed, if he didn't have his close comrades and only had drones as stupid as the ones he just ran in to he would lose his sanity. The dark lord looked around once more, ensuring the silence remained, with a quick spin his cape flowed through the air and followed him back in to the lab. All of the creatures were accounted for, he made sure to look for empty cages while passing through.

"Shockwave, the brainless drones will need assistance, apparently this assassin is up to the outage, I will watch your experiments just get this blasted power back on" Nova rolled his optics.

"yes lord Nova" Shockwave clamped some revealing energon lines in Lightblast's innards, the purple mech stood straight and gave a respectful nod making his way to the command center.

Nova took a seat, bored, he looked at the femme coming to realization she was gazing at him, he gave her a cold stare.

"what is it you want femme?" He growled dangerously.

"nothing, forgive me, lord Nova" she calmly turned her attention to the ceiling

"you know, we could go at this so much more simple, if you only just told me how it is you became so powerful" the mech offered, he didn't care if his scientist had to tear her to pieces, it was just a matter of time, the sooner he got the power, the better.

"I am sorry lord Nova, but as I have told you, I contain no memory of who I am or why I was outside of your ship when gaining consciousness" she moved her optics to look at him, not wanting to move too many times or she could knock one of her temporary patch jobs.

Nova tried to contain his anger, he knew she was lying, but she gave him no argumentative advantage or plot hole in her story.

"may I ask you Lord Nova, why is it you want such power?" Nova smirked.

"to take over earth, you see, when you came into my throne room yesterday, and took my men down, it was an optic opener, there are those who are more powerful than me, so I must take what I can and do what damage I want before I am defeated" he was trying to scare her, but she only looked saddened, just like yesterday! This was the same femme, he knew it. before he could bring it to attention, the lights flashed on some of the tools began to run, he glared at the magenta creature, didn't even know what to call it anymore, and turned the electric tools off.

The doors of the room opened with a release of air, Nova stormed past Shockwave, beginning to make his way down the halls.

"continue experimentation, do whatever you think is necessary to get that energy from her!" he ordered making it to the lab exit. The one eyed scientist merely looked at Lightblast then at his tools, he went back to his selection of saws silently, hooking one of them to air, the other was running off of energon, and began to cut her open yet again.

Nova was moving down the halls to the command center, the lights still dim, recovering from the power outage, one was flickering, those drones couldn't even maintain his ship properly. Regardless their numbers, the elevator brought him to the top floor where the evil prime closed in on the door to his private quarters, this day was wearing on him, he was beginning to get low on charge.

He let some solution pool in a sink and took a cloth and wiped down his armor, cleaning his delicate joints, drying himself off as he reached his berth he sat, pivoted and laid himself down, cape resting underneath him. recharge began to envelope him, but like usual it started out restless, he had the same night terror every night. It didn't frighten him, but it wore on him, being surrounded by darkness, alone, floating, being consumed by harsh nothingness.

Just as the night terror reached its brutality it began to fade away, it was strange, this has never happened to him, he could feel a presence, in the back of his thoughts. This has never happened before, usually he had to suffer the whole terror of the familiar darkness, but not this recharge cycle it seemed.

His optics snapped open, he got a good recharge cycle, it eased some tension on his frame, he moved any remaining stress out as his cape transformed in to wings. He held them proudly up, turning to look out the magnificent window of his berth room, seeing the stars. He had a small list of things he needed to do, get full details on the power outage, and then check progress on the femme's dissection.

.::Stormreaper, meet me in the command center for a full debrief, now::. Nova ordered over com. Link.

.::yes, lord Nova::. The link cut off and nova made the short journey to the command center making it before Stormreaper. No matter, he will be here any minute, Nova sat in his chair, overlooking the deep space they were heading through. They were roughly 1-2 months from earth, especially if the ship sustained any damage.

Stormreaper came in quickly, and kneeled before nova Once he got to his feet.

"I apologize lord Nova, we couldn't capture the assassin" the General looked down.

"what occurred after my attempted assassination?" Nova asked giving Stormreaper a stern glare, the general looked down and cleared his vocal cords.

"we followed the assassin into the navigation room, we cornered him" Stormreaper decided to tread lightly.

"when we tried to grab him, something happened, he flew into the controls, knocking out the power, I used night vision, but my lord, he was gone, disappeared" the burly mech finished.

"you lost him?" Nova raised his optic ridges with surprise, his anger surfacing.

"we will find him my lord, I vow this" Stormreaper assured, he stood looking at his leader with fear and a newfound determination.

"fine, but take Cyclonus with you" Nova ordered. All emotion, save for hate, left him. But, that should teach the original Vehicon to fail him.

"yes lord Nova" he said trying not to say it through his denta, but it was difficult. He snapped at the droids behind him to follow as he stormed out of the command center, Nova smirked. Then turned his head, watching the stars and distant planets pass by, the mech bellow worked tirelessly to make sure everything was running smoothly. A thought occurred to Nova suddenly, a project that the one eyed scientist and his mentor have started, said mentor has been offlined, but Shockwave had continued the work.

Nova arose, looked around him, no one dare made eye contact with him, for fear he would make an example of them.

"you" he pointed to a droid, the droid immediately flinched and shakily stood.

"I am going to Shockwave's lab" he announced, swinging his cape around, and exiting the room. Nova was anxious, remembering about the project, it could help them take over earth, to defeat the forces that protected it. But nova took him off such an important project, maybe if he just continued to interrogate the femme, Shockwave could split his duties. Nova passed through the remaining door, it whooshed open revealing the mutilated magenta creature she was unconscious, she was just slag to take apart on an operation table, who held tremendous power and strength. He needed it.

"Any progress Shockwave?" Nova averts his gaze from her to meet the one red optic.

"there is no power source for her abilities, her dissection is no different than rending open a typical Cybertronian life form" the mech announced, blankly turning from her.

"Lord Nova, I don't doubt your judgment. Are you affirmative that this femme was the one that attacked you in your throne room" It was a question, but Shockwave never had emotion in his sentence.

"without a doubt, this creature overpowered me." he pointed at her in disgust.

"she was trying to overthrow me, I know it!" Nova continued. The femme suddenly began to stir, coughing, her systems were strained and taken apart.

"was I?" was all she could muster.

"you're awake, that isn't possible!" Nova quickly stomped up to her and got in her face, she moved her head back but continued to look him in the optics.

"I may have lost my memory, but from what I do know, what I do feel, is that you are a monster" she winced, the restraints biting into her, energon dripped down her sides, it was on her face as well.

"you are finally acquiring this now femme?" Nova sneered, gripping her neck in a deadly hold and looking at her with death.

"but, I know it isn't your fault" she coughed, speaking around the energon that invaded her air cooling system. Nova let go, blasted curiosity getting the better of him. Shockwave stood and started to clean and gather his tools, he needed recharge and the conversation did not interest him.

"what do you mean femme?" he growled, daring her to keep going, give him a reason to start tearing her up in a less scientific way than shockwave, also more painful.

"something is causing you to act the way you do, I will find out, I will help you" the tainted prime rolled his optics at her.

"no one has done anything to me, I chose my path, I will succeed it" he took out a knife that was laid out on the tray of medical equipment, and slammed it into one of her vital components to get a point across. She kept optic contact as he frame trembled, energon filled the crease between her lips before it dripped out of her mouth.

"you're a fool if you think you can change me femme" Nova twisted the knife, getting a strained growl from Lightblast, a small portion of energon shot out of her mouth and she gasped. She slowly pursed her lips again, and glared into his optics. What? How was that possible? She was falling apart at every angle and she still mustered the strength, to look him in the optics.

"and you're a fool. If you think. You can break me" she assured, choking in between words, she only gained more anger from the massive mech that loomed over her, he took the knife that was used as a tool out of her abdomen and slashed it across her face, watching more of her blue energon spill. He angrily threw the tool back down, and stood straight, continuing to glare at the magenta femme.

"Shockwave, a word with you" he finally took his gaze off the femme, he wanted to offline her but he needed the blasted power she withheld.

"understood Lord Nova" the mech stopped cleaning and organizing, and followed his leader out of the lab.

"remember project Abominus?" Nova was finding a hard time staying focused after recent events, but he got right to the point.

"I do recall" Shockwave simply said.

"the project must be a priority again, you will split your time with the femme and the creation, but be swift" Nova ordered, finally feeling slightly relieved to be out of the lab where the blasted creature was.

"understood, I will continue schematics tomorrow morning" the purple mech nodded. But he turned back around and was heading back into the room where Lightblast laid.

"Shockwave, what are you doing?" Nova snapped.

"you caused a number of damage on multiple systems to my experiment, I must stabilize her, or she will offline" he pointed out, if shockwave could feel annoyance, it would be there right now.

"ah, right, stabilize her then go recharge, you will be very busy" Nova assured, secretly hoping the femme would offline, he could always find another way to take earth over, starting with project Abominus. Maybe, Nova was getting second thoughts, this femme was trying to get into his head, and he feared she would eventually be able to worm her way in. no, he won't let her lies and fake promises in.


End file.
